It Was Supposed to be A Normal Day!
by Roxie221
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and the gang are lazing about the guild when Natsu chooses to go on a job. Lucy agrees and the rest just invite themselves along. A normal mission goes terribly wrong leaving Lucy in grave danger and Natsu all alone. LucyXNatsu GajeelXLavi
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I haven't written a fanfiction is a very long time! So if there are any grammar problems or name confusion I do apologize. _

_I do hope you like my story! :D_

_-Roxie_

Chapter.1.

It was just another day in the guild Fairy Tail. Natsu Dargneel bickering about with Gray, Kana drinking her weight in alcohol, Mira cleaning the continuous mess made by everyone, Lisanna had been sitting around smiling at Natsu. Lucy laying her head on the bar thinking of how she will pay this month's rent. Just a normal day, after awhile Natsu walked away to the request board and looked intently. Tilting his head to the side thinking he jumped and grabbed a paper pinned at the top of the board.

"Lucyyyy! I found the perfect job for us!" Natsu said leaping over next to her he jumped up and down.

"Natsu. Last time you said that we almost got killed, remember? If Erza didn't come when she did we wouldn't have come back at all." The blond said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well how was I supposed to know fire and gas don't mix? Besides! This job seems easy enough and it pays one hundred million Jewels!"

At this Lucy raised her head, "Okay I'm in, I need rent money."

"Hey we're in too!" Gray said

Looking over Lucy saw Gray, Lisanna, Levi, and Gajeel standing over them.

"Fine you guys can stand back and watch me beat this mage up!" Natsu said flexing his muscles.

"Haha I'm sure you'll do it Natsu!" Lisanna said cheering.

"Uh what is the mission?" Lucy asked standing up and brushing herself off while walking over to the group already walking out the door.

"We just need to catch a low level mage causing trouble in town." Natsu smiled

"Well then let's go!"

Everyone piled into a carriage that started the journey to West Halibay. As soon as the horses took there first steps Natsu felt the motion sickness set in and hung out the window trying not to throw up.

"God damn Salamander, when will you get over this lame ass condition?" Gajeel asked looking down on him. "Even Levi is fine and look how tiny she is!" Gajeel brought Levi closer to him placing a kiss on her head, causing Levi to flush a vibrant red.

"Shut up…!" Natsu tried to punching but it looked like a failed high five, then he turned out the window again.

"Boys come on, be nice." Lisanna said sitting closer to Natsu, starting to rub his back.

Lucy sighed looking at Lisanna and Natsu, dropping her eyes she felt she had no place in his life anymore. She put on a brave face so they wouldn't worry, but she knew her days were numbered before she couldn't take it anymore. _As if someone like Natsu would want me._ Lucy thought sadly.

After a day of traveling they had arrived at a large mansion, it was dark with dead plants and broken statues littering the front lawn.

"This is…..I don't even know, something feels off." Lucy said staring at the mansion, feeling her heart beat fasten.

"I agree, but we have a job to do." Levi said placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Natsu and Lisanna ran head first into the house.

"Wait!" Lucy said running after them being followed by the rest of the group.

They managed to weave the halls fairly easily, they had a few enemy encounters but nothing big. They had finished walking down a stair case to the basement. Upon entering an over sized wooden door they head laughing.

"Why hello my guests! I'm afraid I cannot have you here, I'm quite busy!" It was a man. A man cloaked in darkness, but even in the darkness you could see the over sized robed he wore.

"As if! We're here to turn you in!" Natsu tried to attack, only to be blasted back by a ball of darkness.

"You think that will work on me? Darkness is my weapon! Nothing can hurt me here!" He laughed manically.

"Who are you?" Levi asked glaring at him

"I am Starks my dear, future ruler of this world!"

"What? That's not possible!" Natsu said flaring up

"I call upon the spirits Leo I summon thee!" Lucy said turning her key opening the spirit portal for Loke to enter threw.

"Oooooh a stellar spirit mage?" Starks said eying Lucy up and down.

"You called my princess?" Loke stood in all his glory, tall and proud.

"Yes, please help us defeat that bastard over there." Lucy said politely.

Watching everyone fight Starks but being thrown back and hurt Lucy couldn't believe what was happening. How was this a low level job?

"What are you going to do now? I would love too see?" Starks looked around. "Show me your powers Spirit mage, I would like to see." He grinned

"I wont give up!" Lucy said pulling more keys out "Spirits of Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, and Virgo I call thee!" Using the keys to create portals Lucy fell to one knee gasping for air.

"Lucy! You can't do this!" Loke screamed falling back to help her stand. "You'll kill yourself trying to sustain all of us!"

"I have no choice…" gasping standing on shaky legs she closed her eyes "Please I ask of all you to restrain that mage. " Lucy said wavering. Natsu had run to her side taking Loke's place.

"Lucy please stop this, trust in us. We can stop him." Natsu said holding her close. The group had formed a semi circle around Starks who seemed unfazed by everything.

Watching her spirits fight in vain, they ended up fading back to the spirit world.

"Hahahaha you think you can defeat me?" He was laughing so hard tears came to his eyes, wiping them away he became serious again. "It seems time is not on my side, I only need one of you." His eyes scanned every person slowly. "And I choose you!" His hand pointed to Lisanna as a shadow ball formed flying her way.

"NO!" Natsu said running away from Lucy and in the way of the shadow ball to protect Lisanna, as well as everyone else. As the energy faded away it seemed as everything was okay.

"Ahhh!" A small scream was heard on the other side of the room. Starks was holding a now unconscious Lucy in his arms will a small trickle of blood flowing from her mouth.

"You fucking bastard! It was a trick?" Natsu said getting ready to attack.

"I told you I only need one of you, this spirit mage will be perfect." He said running his hand across her face down to her shirt and slipped his hand under it.

"Stop it! Give her back!" Natsu said running towards them.

Starks just stepped back and forced Natsu to the ground with his power. A portal formed behind him "No I don't think I will, I'll savor every night I spend with her. I'll make her scream my name over and over." He said smirking like a mad man. "That is until her usefulness wears out."

The portal disappeared leaving no trace of Starks or Lucy. Everyone just stood shocked not moving a muscle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu fell to the ground tears in his eyes. "LUCCCYYYYY!" slamming his fists on the ground over and over, blood started to cover the floor.

After returning back to the guild the sober group had to report the kidnapping of Lucy to the master. Natsu followed the path down to the master's room walking in he saw him meditating.

"Sir…." Natsu's voice came out cracked and broken

"My what happened to the lot of you. You look like you've been threw hell and back."

"Sir we have terrible news…" Levi started saying then broke into tears.

"Lucy was taken by a mage named Starks. He tricked us…he was to strong." Gajeel said looking down at Levi, holding her tightly.

"Starks? What the fucking hell were you doing anywhere near that guy?" The master was livid glaring at them.

"What? You know who he is? Where is he? I have to save Lucy!" Natsu said rushing into his master's face.

"No I don't know where he is! He is a very powerful mage that travels threw darkness. He travels to different worlds, but that doesn't tell me what you were doing tailing him!"

"It was the job on the request board! We went thinking it was a low level mage, but we found him!" Lisanna cried out.

"This is a problem…."

"Master…?" Natsu looked at him.

"Starks has been trying to power a weapon for centuries, a weapon that could very well let him take over this world. The Holius rays is a gun that if fired will wipe out the world in seconds. With no power it's not a problem…..but now he can."

"what do you mean sir?" Levi asked looking at him.

"Lucy…She has powers beyond her years. She comes from a powerful family, he plans to take he spirit and use it to power Holius."

"Her spirit? Like the power she used to summon the spirits?" Natsu asked clueless.

"Yes. The essence of her life force, her spirit…or better known as her soul."

Lucy started to stir, opening her eyes she noticed she was in a room full to the brim with white.

"Oh? My lovely angel has awoken?" Starks walked over to her bedside and placed a hand on her flat stomach moving down to her belt line.

"You asshole! Stop!" Lucy tried to move her arms and legs only to find out she was tied down with wires and needles going into her body. "Wha…What are you doing to me?" Lucy was in a panic shaking her head back and forth.

"Well my dear, I am draining your spirit, as well as slowing putting a drug into that will give me full control of you, body and mind." Stark said smiling.

"Wh..wh..why?" Lucy said tears brimming her eyes.

"Why you are the piece that will grant me power to use Holius! I know there are maybe magical power sources in this world, but you my dear by far out shine them all. With your spirits and your own power I will have more than enough energy." Starks walked over to the door "I wouldn't try anything stupid my dear, in a little over a weeks time your mind will be gone anyways." With that he left.

Lucy cried out for Natsu and her friends, but soon just fell into a dreamless sleep.

It had been one week exacted sense Fairy Tail had lost one of its members. The atmosphere had turned from a happy upbeat to somber and depressed. No one took any jobs they just looked for any leads to Lucy, but none came back with any news.

"Fuck this! I can't take it! We need to find her!" Natsu said pacing back and forth.

"You think we don't want to? We're just as fucking scared for her Natsu!" Gray snapped back

"Guys please stop!" Levi said

"Stay out of this!" They both said as the door slammed open to a tired looking Loke.

"Loke!" Natsu said rushing over to his side with Gray pulling up a chair for him. "Loke! Do you know where Lucy is!"

"Yeah…but it's impossible to get to her….She…She broke the spirits contracts…." Loke gasped out.

Everyone gasped and stared dumbfounded.

Loke recalled the last time he saw Lucy and explained.

-flash back-

Lucy's body was a pale white and she had lost so much weight in the week. Her eyes barley had any life in them. She knew her thoughts were slowly becoming not her own. She knew what she had to do, to save her friends.

"Leo, Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini…I summon thee! Please come!" Lucy used the keys that Stark either forgot about or didn't bother to take. Lucy felt her life draining faster.

"Lucy!" most of the spirits yelled seeing her state.

"Please…I don't have much time….I am losing my mind and power. I cannot risk your safety…I love you guys to much. Therefore….I release you from your contracts with me."

"What?" They all yelled

"I break the contracts and bonds that hold us together. Please find a safe place and live on. " Lucy coughed up black blood, earning a scream from Loke.

"Please don't do this Lucy! We want to stay with you!"

"Yeah! I may not be the nicest person but you treat me with respect!" Aquarius says

"You don't understand….Once I lose my mind, Stark could use you threw me…." Lucy coughed up more blood and her body went paler. "I will not let him use you….Loke…Please tell Natsu…It will be…Okay. And give him these." She passed him her keys. "I know he can't use them but please try and keep him safe too…." After that Lucy passed out, and all the spirits disappeared with tears in their eyes.

Loke looked down at Lucy "Is there nothing I can do?" I squeezed the keys so hard if they weren't magically protected they would have broke. He heard footsteps coming closer to the room. "I promise Lucy I will be back. We will save you!" With that he disappeared.

-End flash back-

"She wants you to have these…." Loke gave Natsu the keys. "Lucy…she's trapped in the Neither world of Estora. There are no gates to that terrible place, other than to travel threw the Spirit world or to find someone that can use dark portals like Stark." Loke said looking at the ground.

"Then take me there! I have already been threw the Spirit gates before! Please Loke!" Natsu said falling to the floor grasping for Loke's pant leg.

"I can't right now. My powers have been drained. I have no host, so I will not have the same power… I think in a few days we can try." Loke started to disappear. "I will force a gate open once my power is back, I promise." With that Loke fully disappeared into the Spirit world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I have the second chapter up! yay!_

_I did go threw and fix some of the spelling error and name errors in chapter 1, by all means if there are more feel free to let me know._

_Anyways! After this chapter I'll be slightly nicer to Lucy. :P_

_-Roxie_

.Chapter 2.

Lucy slowly woke up feeling more alone than ever. She felt as if her life had already ended but for some reason she was stuck. Not dying, yet not living anymore either. She heard those dreaded footstep come as the door opened up.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise? Did you think I wouldn't notice the decrease in your power? Letting your stellar spirits go was a very stupid idea my dear." Starks let his hand trace her bare legs slowly moving to her face.

"I'm of no use to you now!" Lucy gasped out, her voice only coming out above a whisper. "I have no power for you to use, my soul is almost gone then you will have no way to use Helius." Turning her head away from Starks she started to shake as she heard his reply.

"Haha my dear, you really know nothing of yourself do you?"

Lucy looked at Starks "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry about dying from my machines taking your spirit. Your Spirit energy is like a human's blood. Even when you take out mass amounts it multiplies over and over to fill the empty void created. Yet the most miraculous aspect of you my dear is, that no matter how much Spirit I take your body will not die. Think of it this way, your body has a built in stopper when I get close to the line of over drawing from you, your body reacts faster and faster stopping your death." Starks grinned like a mad man slowly taking off Lucy's remaining clothes.

"What…are you…doing?" Lucy's face flushed a pale rose, feeling over exposed to this terrible man. _Natsu…I miss you. _She thought squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh even though your body won't die, you did slow down the process of collecting your spirit by letting those other spirits go. But fear not, I have learned ways to force a body into producing more energy in spurts."

Now Lucy lay naked with Starks slowly taking his own clothes off. He lowered his head down and kissed her tenderly.

"Now I know why that boy had such an infatuation with you my dear." Starks slowly moved his head to her now pert nipples biting down on her right one, hard enough to draw black blood.

"No….no! Please stop!" Lucy felt as if she would rather die than suffer threw more of this.

"Oh my dear, we're just getting started. Every time I get you to climax the power your body will produce will be farmed. It's just as good as your Stellar spirits, and I have much pleasure helping you." Starks slipped two of his fingers into her core moving them in a scissor motion.

"Ahh!" Lucy cried. She wanted Natsu. She wanted to give herself to Natsu for the first time. She never wanted to lose her virginity like this.

"Oh please do call my name, I love to know that my skills are up to par." After he lapped up more of the blood leaking from Lucy's chest he removed his fingers and pushed himself deep inside her. Blood leaked out almost instantly as he pumped harder and harder in her. Her screams not fazing him in the least.

After an hour or so Lucy came as did Starks. He pulled out and left her broken body on the table. Not even wiping down the mess on her lower half. "Why you my dear will be amazing to have every night. Yet tomorrow I have something I will need to do with you." Starks watched as her lifeless eyes closed as he walked out the door.

"Na…su.." Lucy barely said as she felling into the welcoming world of darkness.

-Back at the Fairy Tail Guild—

"This is fucking bull shit! We are FAIRY TAIL! We can do anything, and we can't even go to where Lucy is!" Natsu screamed slamming a large book on the bar top.

"Holy hell Natsu did you read that?" Gray asked wide eyed

"Yeah. I thought it may have some information on the Neither World but it says nothing! How am I going to kill that bastard if he can't die?...Lucy.." Natsu said whispering the last part looking to the ground.

"I didn't even know you could read more than a few lines at a time." Mira said looking at Natsu in surprise. "Have you tried going to the Alios Black Mage Library? I know more of those spells are forbidden but in this case…."

"Mira! You're so smart!" Natsu ran so fast out the door smoke was left in his place.

"Ah I guess I should go too." Gray said following after Natsu.

"Hmm well two people looking threw old books should be enough. I'll go to the magic shops and see what I can find." Levi said walking out.

"I'll accompany you." Gajeel said holding Levi's hand.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I was separated from you Gajeel. I feel so terrible for Natsu and Lucy." Levi said leaning onto Gajeel's shoulder.

"I do too. I just hope we find her in time." Gajeel said placing his large hand on her head stroking her blue hair.

At the ABM Library Natsu and Gray flipped the pages of hundreds of books not finding anything of use.

"Aghhh come on!" Natsu exclaimed knocking off a few stray books off the shelf. One of the books bounced off the ground and landed on a random page. Natsu looked down and started to read. "This is it! It's not all we need…but it says how to cross dimentions!"

"Awesome! Now Loke won't have to use all his energy transporting us and it should be faster!" Gray said looking at the book. "Hmm we can have all this done by tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu said running off into the distance.

In the early morning most of the guild was circled around a futuristic ship whispering about who will be boarding it. Master Makarov had walked out of the backdoor and took his place high on the rafters.

"My children! I know you all wish to go help our nakama Lucy, but as you can see we cannot all fit in this ship. Therefore Erza! Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Levy! Laxus! Bixlow! And lastly Fried you shall be going along with myself! Everyone board the ship now! Mira I leave this place to you."

As the team entered the cockpit of the ship Makarov continued his speech, "Alright, we shall take off in 5 minutes but I have to make one thing clear. We cannot fail this mission. Period. If we do Lucy is as good as dead and the whole world maybe very well be dead as well. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded and parted to get the ship ready to go.

As the ship blasted away Lisanna stood in the back of the bar glaring up at the sky she could see through the open door. "Why is it so important she come back? All she does is take Natsu away from me….Hmph. Just kill her and move on." She mumbled to no one in particular.

-Back with Lucy, The morning the team was leaving—

Lucy could barley feel her lower half as the door opened with Starks walking in rather fast holding something small in his hands.

"Oh dear, this will not do. Your stupid friends have figured a way here. Even though I can't die this will be a problem." Starks looked at Lucy, he noticed the way her eyes slightly opened wider at the thought of here friends coming to save her. "Oh do not worry our time is not over by any means. You see this?" Starks showed her a ring that had tiny black balls on the rim. She just stared blankly at it.

"What…is it?" She managed to whisper out.

"I'm sure you've noticed my machines have not only pulled your spirit out but have been adding chemicals into your blood. Hence why it is black, but it's not just any chemical. When I put this into you I will have full access to your mind and body no matter where you are." Starks smiled manically looking down at her body.

"N..no!" Lucy knew what he was planning. He was going to let her go back, but he will use her to cause trouble in the guild! She could barley think anymore, she felt so weak.

"Let me tell you this, putting it in will be just as amazing as last night? Care for another go?" Starks started to suckle on Lucy's nipple biting and moving it painfully. He felt her shudder from pain or pleasure? He didn't care at this point he was enjoying himself and that's all that mattered. His hand slipped to her core and he entered three fingers. He saw the tears slowly start and her soft cries.

"Oh I think I will use your mouth this time, I want to be nice and stiff to put this in." Starks grinned slipping his pants off and lifted Lucy's face to his enlarged penis. He forced her mouth open and stuck it in moving in and out for her. "You best start sucking you slut, and if you think of biting me I will make you wish you were dead."

Lucy did as she was told, feeling heavy and light at the same time. She wanted to pass out but couldn't, she felt Starks pull out of her mouth. She looked at him put the black ring on the tip of his cock. He smiled at her before plunging into full force. She felt it so bad even with no energy she let out the loudest scream yet. The ring seemed to mount itself deep into her core, no one could get it out now. Starks still pushed harder and harder just for his out release now.

After he was done with her Starks rolled off and cleaned himself off. "Well now, sense I know those friends of your should be here very soon. Let's see if this works."

Lucy looked so scared and fragile now, she didn't know what would happen.

_**Lucy Heartfilia I command you to say I am your new master.**_

Lucy's eyes went blank and all emotion left her face. "You are my new master." After a few moments Lucy's eyes had a little more life in the again. "no.." She gasped.

"Oh yes my dear, everything is going to plan." Starks smirked

_**Lucy Heartfilia I command you to never speak again. I also command you to never communicate with anyone about what you learned and what happened here, every time something slips you will hurt yourself.**_

Lucy gasped and stayed quite.

"Ahahahhaha! Well my dear this is my time to leave. Ta!" Starks vanished as the door burst open.

"LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Lucy, what happened?" Natsu had tears trailing down his cheeks, seeing his Lucy like this broke his heart.

Lucy only looked up at Natsu and gave him a small smile before drifted off into the blackness unwillingly.

The whole team filtered into the laboratory looking around for clues as Natsu undid all the wires and tubes running into Lucy.

"Master Makarov…This room…" Erza started

"Yes I know. Starks wouldn't just leave this out in the open unless he had the upper hand. Anyways take what you can and photograph the rest we need to take Lucy home.


End file.
